Talk:Summoning: Shuriken
Purpose How is this not part of Generic Sealing Technique? - SimAnt 05:25, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Laziness. Redirecting.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:56, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::No scroll was used, look again. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:07, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::doesn't have to be sealed in a scroll. - SimAnt 00:08, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Did not see you answer before I made the new page. When I tried that before it was deleted, and apparently because it was too vague. This is more specific, and is a tad different from the other stuff in that it is not an animal. Other objects get their own pages as with 'summonings may not be restricted to creatures, as Orochimaru shows by summoning corpses and defenses.' Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:14, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Because those were named as jutsu, and those require either blood or sacrifice. Why would you instantly go create a new page? - SimAnt 00:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::The user is an advanced summoner (Talk: Jiraiya), he might need blood. Plus, the audience would not want to be distracted at such a high tense moment, it is only really noticable when you go through again. (talk) 02:04, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::The page this was redirected to is an unnamed technique that includes this within it. - SimAnt 02:08, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Pardon? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:17, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Generic Sealing Technique is an unnamed technique that encompasses other unnamed tool summonings. - SimAnt 02:24, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, but what about the specific summons? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:04, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::And if it does not have to be in a scroll, than why is that page dedicated to putting them in seals? This had no seals. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:01, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :For all we know he has a seal under his skin, or in a place we couldn't see. - SimAnt 05:21, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, how is that a shuriken? - SimAnt 21:54, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::...pardon? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 21:55, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I may be a noob when it comes to japanese weapons, but that has 2 bladed sides, not four. - SimAnt 21:57, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::I can see "three," cirled around a ring. Moreover, since it can be thrown so readily it would be logical to make it balanced by having something on the fourth side. And what was that you had previously? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:03, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Smoke is obscuring it in this http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/381/12/... Could be a shuriken i guess. Why couldn't he have had the item sealed in his robes or even have a tattoo? - SimAnt 22:12, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Still enough to see the blades starting. Plus, when we see him without his coat we do not see. Moreover, if you could have a seal hidden on you, would you not choose something more...deadly? Like those giant ones Sasuke used on Itachi. Plus, if you go to the Generic Sealing Technique talk page you will see there is some ambiguity about opening seals with hand signs. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:24, June 17, 2010 (UTC)